Cuando amar no es suficiente
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. A veces el amor no puede solucionarlo todo, y Ray lo sabe. Sus padres son la prueba de ciertas cosas, y entre ellas, el que amar algo —o alguien— no significa la única razón de vivir. Pero le gustaría creer en algo diferente. (O: el niño, simplemente, ya está un poco cansado de tantas miradas tristes iguales a la suya.)


**Título: **Cuando amar no es suficiente.

**Personajes:** Ray, Isabella, Leslie.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** AU; Vida normal.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada cómicas, no románticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría: **Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2855

**Nota: **ando más sad que de costumbre... Y no debería escribir estas cosas, pero me gusta la idea.

* * *

**Summary: **A veces el amor no puede solucionarlo todo, y Ray lo sabe. Sus padres son la prueba de ciertas cosas, y entre ellas, el que amar algo —o alguien— no significa la única razón de vivir. Pero le gustaría creer en algo diferente. (O: el niño, simplemente, ya está un poco cansado de tantas miradas tristes iguales a la suya.)

* * *

Oye pasos acompasados fuera de su habitación, pero apenas despega la vista del libro para observar de reojo la puerta. Y espera, pacientemente, a terminar su párrafo en el mismo instante en el que su madre golpea con suavidad la madera.

—Ray.

Su manera de llamarlo es un poco lejana, pero la suave y firme voz nunca podría olvidarla ni confundirla con alguna otra, porque es elegante y genuina, casi preciosa como una joya. No olvida que ella alguna vez, en su juventud, debió de ser una cantante muy amada. Además, el sentimiento que le trae es amargo y poco cálido y aun así no quiere quejarse, porque se ha acostumbrado a que le calme y arrulle.

Él cierra el libro pero no se mueve de su sitio. Sabe las siguientes palabras que acabará escuchando.

—Él ya vino por ti. Debes salir.

—Bueno, madre.

Su voz, muy parecida a la de ella en sentimiento pero sin una pizca de igualdad en el tono, hace que la mujer finalmente se retire tan tranquilamente como llegó.

Entonces Ray deja el libro sobre la mesa a su lado y se pone de pie, dejando atrás su cómoda cama y deseando en su interior volver a tirarse a ella y, de ser posible, nunca más levantarse. Puesto que ese lugar le da toda la fuerza que su joven cuerpo necesita.

Pero tiene responsabilidades, e Isabella no es alguien quien tolere la incompetencia.

Así que, sacando la maleta azul de debajo del mueble, sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sus pies ligeros y con medias para no ensuciar la alfombra blanca lo guían a la entrada, donde se hallan ya sus dos padres. Se acerca, nunca bajando la cabeza, y observa cuidadosamente las expresiones de ambos.

Su madre sonríe apenas, de aquella manera como de princesa, pero no de las de cuentos de hadas. Esta es una expresión tan parecida, falsa y bien estructurada que engañaría a cualquier ser humano sobre la Tierra, excepto a él. Su vestido violeta claro es la prenda habitual que trae, siempre pulcro como si lo hubiese planchado hace poco, y su largo cabello negro que en contadas ocasiones ha visto suelto, está atado en un moño particular. Toda ella es firmeza y dedicación, es ilusoria calma y mucha intriga. Es hasta mágica.

Y su padre. Oh, él es otra cosa. Totalmente otra cosa. Porque sus ojos son mares azules revoltosos, que escanean con toda la naturalidad, libertad y osadez que hubiera visto antes en un adulto todo lo que se halle alrededor. Y si lo piensa mejor, el mismo pareciera por completo un niño. Su ropa, por supuesto, es aquella camisa crema y sus pantalones café, sin zapatos porque Isabella no deja a nadie pisar su alfombra, pero supone que son mocasines, como siempre. Él es predecible.

Aunque le gusta su cabello. Le hubiera encantado tener ese tono rojo casi rosa. Era, de cierta manera, tierno. Seguramente le serviría para engañar a las personas a futuro.

_Pero la vida no sale como uno espera, y él apenas se parece a ese hombre._

—Cómo estás, Ray. —Le saluda el adulto, y, al contrario de su madre, su voz es cálida como el sol al amanecer. Reconfortante, de cierta manera, pero abrumador.

No está acostumbrado a algo así de afable, en realidad.

—Um... Estoy, bien, supongo —medio contesta, quizá más nervioso de lo que debería estar. No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Pero por inercia observa de regreso a su madre—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me voy?

—Por tres días —le contesta ella, serena y sonriente todavía. Se acerca a él y pone cuidadosamente una mano sobre su cabello, haciéndolo finalmente flaquear—. Espero que se diviertan.

Y Ray definitivamente jamás se acostumbrará por completo a los intentos de cariño de Isabella. Ninguno de los dos, de hecho, está acostumbrado a algo así, porque su relación es más ambigua y casi no hay comunicación que no sea necesaria, o que tenga que ver con sentimentalismos tontos. Porque ambos son unos seres que no llegan a comprender de algo tan simple y complejo a la vez.

Y de vez en cuando tampoco lo saben valorar.

—Yo me encargaré de que sea así —asegura el adulto, llamando la atención de ambos. Y después, le sonríe más a Ray, como si el simple hecho de que existiese fuera algo que le haga muy feliz—. ¿Nos vamos?

Y, sin avisar, le toma de la mano.

El infante queda estático por un segundo, y al otro quiere apartarse, pero se detiene, porque sabe bien que no es adecuado actuar de esa manera, ni pensar en algo tan infantil. Aunque su «padre» lo esté siendo en ese momento. O sólo es él a quien sigue pareciéndole demasiado raro y desvergonzado. De hecho, si lo toma en cuenta, no había muchas veces que sujetaba la mano de Isabella, además de cuando cruzaban las avenidas. No necesitaba de un contacto de esa calaña fuera de eso.

No necesitaba que creyeran que es indefenso.

—Vamos, Ray. Déjame llevar tu maleta.

Suspirando, se lo deja, y el adulto la toma para después estirarlo con suavidad hasta la entrada, donde ambos se ponen los zapatos y salen del hogar.

—Hasta pronto, Ray, Leslie. —Los despide la elegante mujer, todavía con esa mueca mentirosa.

—¡Hasta pronto, Isabella! —contesta el hombre, contrariado a ella, totalmente genuino.

Ray simplemente mueve una mano. No dice nada, no tiene por qué.

Pero a pesar de su mudez, no es ciego, y nota por el rabillo del ojo que su madre oscurece sus ojos un poco, casi como si estuviese cansada o hasta melancólica. Y por otro lado, su padre sigue sonriendo, pero a la par que la tristeza empieza a abundar en todas sus facciones. Él es más fácil de leer, ella es imposible, pero el niño lo sabe bien.

Tienen rostros muy desolados cada vez que se ven.

_«Es normal»_, se dice y se recuerda. _«Después de todo, en algún momento se quisieron»_.

Y su cabecita de infante pronto desvaría egoísta en el libro que quiere terminar de leer al volver con su madre.

* * *

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?

La pregunta de su progenitor rompe el silencio que ha permanecido impaciente desde que ambos entraron al auto.

Ray lo observa, callado, esperando a que sea más específico, porque se nota que quiere serlo.

—Digo, ¿cómo es la escuela? ¿Te tratan bien?

—He estado sacando las mejores calificaciones de la clase —contesta, monótono, mirando después por la ventana para evitar los ojos azules de su papá por el retrovisor—. Si logro el primer puesto, madre me dijo que me daría un premio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué clase de premio?

—No lo sé, no me lo aclaró.

—¿Y qué esperas que sea?

—No sé, en realidad no necesito nada.

—Anda, Ray —su voz se ha vuelto más dulzona que antes, más llena de ingenuidad, como un niño hablando con otro. Ray no quiere escuchar más porque le parece ligeramente (o demasiado) tonto—. ¿Qué quisieras que te regale en realidad?

El niño juega con sus dedos un segundo, pensando seriamente en la pregunta y su próxima respuesta. Tiene la certeza de que es algo estúpido de tener en cuenta ya que en realidad no ha necesitado nunca ningún tipo de regalo, su vida ya estaba bien.

Pero la idea de un premio por su esfuerzo hace que quiera que valga la pena, así que su deseo es simple.

—Una cámara.

—¿Una cámara? —repite, sorprendido por la respuesta.

—Sí, una cámara.

—¿Te gustan las fotos, Ray?

Ray no quiere contestar a eso. No es necesario, es algo personal que no ha de dejar que nadie más sepa para así no tener que confiar su integridad a ninguna persona.

Ni siquiera sus padres.

—¿Por qué una cámara? —Leslie vuelve a retomar la palabra después del silencio.

—Para inmortalizar lo que me gusta ver.

Otra risa ligera escapa de los labios de su progenitor, y no puede evitar sonreír también con él, de manera imperceptible y además, mirando hacia otro lugar para que no le note. Aun así, puede ver algo más tras esa expresión divertida.

Quizá melancolía, por recordar algo que creyó inmortal.

Porque Ray podría tener sólo ocho años, pero no era ciego, ni un poco. Comprendía el dolor que dejaba ver Leslie cada vez que le mirada y encontraba el parecido con Isabella en su carita infantil, en su mirada afilada y sus expresiones frías, a esa mujer a quien seguramente sigue amando a pesar de su separación de hace ya cinco años.

Y él lo entiende, de verdad que sí, que a pesar de que su madre también ama a ese hombre —porque es imposible ocultárselo a Ray, quien vive en la misma casa y tiene el mismo pensamiento y la misma agudeza de estudiar a las personas— y él a ella, hay demasiadas diferencias como para ser compatibles. Y sí, es claro que han sido amigos desde niños, han estado juntos desde el comienzo, han decidido seguir juntos incluso con todo y en todo, e inclusive para el niño ahora que formaba parte de ambos.

Pero las personas son un tanto egoístas la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando comienzan a integrarse a lo llamado «sociedad», que viene con el trabajo, el matrimonio y las responsabilidades. Todo eso, con un niño en el paquete, más las diferencias sociales (que Leslie es un niño rico con futuro musical y muchos deseos de ver el mundo entero, e Isabella es una chica trabajadora sin ganas de explorar más allá de la quinta avenida —y es que él también es dulce como la miel, con pensamientos que le saben a colores de arcoíris y una propuesta de existencia como un sol, y ella es más como un muro de hierro que no puede atravesar porque la combinación es difícil y al azar, y sus ideas están claras y de colores monótonos, acompañados de la serenidad de un lago congelado—), es simplemente como derramar gasolina y luego encender un fósforo.

Para Ray, ellos ya eran como cenizas.

A él no le gustan las cenizas.

(_A él le gusta el fuego._)

* * *

—Ray, estás en Grace Field, ¿no es así? —Él asiente distraídamente—. He oído que es la mejor escuela de la ciudad —vuelve a asentir, sin tomarle importancia—. ¿No tienes amigos ahí, Ray?

Entonces el niño deja un segundo de secar el plato que ha usado luego del almuerzo que tuvieron ambos, en el que Leslie se la pasó hablando y explicando un montón de cosas que él escuchó pacientemente para no parecer descortés. Aunque, no va a negarlo, tanta confianza aún abruma. Es una diferencia gigante a comer con su madre, quien apenas le habla y generalmente sólo trata de preguntar cómo le va en la escuela y en sus clases particulares de arquería.

Isabella jamás le pregunta de cosas personales, como el tener amigos.

—Um... Tengo un amigo. —Contesta vagamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Aventura, interesado—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Ray no está seguro de seguir contestando. No son cosas importantes ni necesarias, después de todo.

Pero es Leslie, y él, de alguna forma, le causa ternura. Aunque debería ser al revés.

(_¿Quién es el adulto en realidad?_)

—Norman.

—¿Solo él?

—En mi clase de arquería tengo una amiga —contesta de repente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse abriéndose tan tranquilamente. El hombre espera con calma—. Se llama Emma, es hija adoptiva del maestro Yūgo, y es la mejor. Ambos son los mejores en sus clases, incluso por sobre mí.

—Y no pareces enojado por eso, eh.

El hombre dice eso mientras pone una mano cariñosa sobre sus hebras de ébano. Es un tacto muy amable y tranquilo. No se quiere apartar.

Incluso sonríe más.

—No, no me molesta. Son mis mejores amigos.

—¿Y por qué no me hablas más de ellos?

Y así la tarde varía entre charlas de personas que ambos aprecian, de sus gustos acerca de una música de la niñez y de historias fantásticas, con monstruos, amigos incondicionales y demasiado peligro.

_Ray olvida que Leslie sigue mirándole con ligera melancolía._

* * *

—¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?

El adulto deja de tocar la bandolina para mirarle. Después sonríe, cansado.

—No le he puesto nombre aún —contesta algo avergonzado, pero su semblante decae súbitamente, hasta convertirse otra vez en esa expresión tan amarga—. Aunque eso mismo me preguntó Isabella cuando éramos niños.

Ray no quiere decirle que ella lo canta cada vez que él tiene pesadillas, aquellas llenas de monstruos asesinos, de largas garras y flores horripilantes, las cuales se encarga de clavar él mismo en los pechos de niños que finge no conocer.

Pero sería demasiado cruel decírselo.

—Madre la canta para mí, a veces —comenta vagamente, llamando la atención del hombre—. Ahora comprendo por qué nunca me dijo su nombre.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Leslie solamente pone una mano sobre su cabeza y deja un beso suave sobre sus cabellos. Ray de nuevo ha quedado en blanco por ese acto sorpresivo y sumamente cariñoso —pero agradable ahora.

—Si me hubiera quedado con ella y contigo más tiempo, le hubiera puesto un nombre hace mucho.

—Ah...

El niño no sabe qué decir. Pero su padre se ríe.

—No quiero que te sientas mal porque tu madre y yo estemos separados, nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Ray quiere ahora gritarle que no necesita palabras vacías y verdades obvias. Que ya sabe eso, porque él jamás hizo nada para molestar esa relación. Simplemente existió.

Y aun así—

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Y ese hombre es tan amable, y un pedazo de algodón de azúcar (su cabello es de ese tono a veces, sabes) que le da un abrazo y le sujeta de las mejillas con la delicadeza de una pluma acrisolada, que incluso sentiría llorar solo con tocar un segundo.

Es un cariño tan nuevo y tan agradable. De verdad le gustaría mantenerse así por siempre.

—Porque a veces amar no es suficiente.

(_Ray preferiría quedarse ciego antes que ver otra vez aquellos orbes tan destrozados._)

Después de cinco años sin verlo y ahora conocerlo de esa forma, hace apenas unos días, tiene la certeza de que su padre podría ser la persona más amable que existiera en el mundo.

Y es por ello que su madre tampoco pudo soportar el hacerle daño por más tiempo. Él no se lo imagina porque sería demasiado frío.

Y— bueno, amar nunca lo es todo. Ahora lo sabe.

(_Le gustaría que fuera mentira, como sus intenciones de alejarse de los que más atesora._)

* * *

Es lunes por la mañana, y él debe regresar a casa. La custodia compartida de eso se trata; sólo los fines de semana debe quedarse con él, y los otros días, con ella.

No está del todo conforme, pero no puede quejarse.

Escucha a su progenitor cerrar la cajuela del auto. Después entra y lo enciende.

Leslie, extrañamente, no dice nada en todo el camino. Ray piensa que es su culpa.

Siempre es todo su culpa.

Así que, para ahogar un momento ese sentimiento, se queda dormido.

Y sueña con príncipes sin princesas, pero con reinas que les aman con todo su corazón. Sueña con músicos que viajan por el mundo alegrando los corazones de la gente pero ignorando a lo que es importante. Y también sueña con amigos que nunca le van a abandonar a pesar de sus creencias acerca de lo inútil que es apegarse a otra persona cuando se sabe que nadie es inmortal.

Cuando llega a casa Isabella está esperando en la puerta, dedicando otra vez aquella mueca fantasiosa. No le gusta, y no dice nada al respecto aun así. Leslie le pasa su maleta y ambos adultos se despiden cordialmente, como si nunca hubiesen sido algo más que eso, un par de amigos.

Pero, de nuevo, Ray no es ciego. Y sigue notando aquellas miradas desoladas que se dedican en silencio antes de despedirse para no verse hasta varios días después.

Y sinceramente, el niño ya no quiere ver algo así.

(_Porque Emma y Norman han dicho que él a veces tiene una mirada triste también._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
